


Hope

by Gemstar24



Series: The Reflection Series [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Nolanverse, Physical Abuse, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstar24/pseuds/Gemstar24
Summary: When Harley finds out The Joker has been keeping a secret from her, she flees to the only place she thinks he won't find her, to her sister. Nolanverse. Third in the Reflection Series.





	1. Chapter 1

The couple had been silent for moments as they stared at each other. The air was heavy and tense. They were panting, each with very different expressions on their faces as they lay frozen in their positions, he hovering over her and she with her small hands still clenching his shoulders. They were vulnerable and naked in the bed they shared for just over a year. Harley's eyes reflected hurt, anger, and betrayal. The Joker's showed slight regret. He finally sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, deciding that he couldn't look her in her eyes at that moment.

Harley took a deep breath and attempted to hold back tears. She sat scooted up and leaned back against the headboard. Arms crossed and breathing becoming more rapid. "What did you say?", she asked with a quiet tremble.

He folded his hands together and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He stared up at the wall and did not answer. His tongue tracing his scars.

"Because," she continued, "it sounded an awful lot like you just said another woman's name while you made love to me." Tears finally streamed down her cheeks.

He sighed, still refusing to look at her.

"Joker, why did you say that? Who is she? Is there someone else?", her voice was steadily rising as the reality hit her. Was there someone else?

He finally reached for his purple dress pants that had been carelessly thrown on the floor not twenty minutes ago and slid them on. He ran a hand through his greasy green and brown curls as he stood up.

Harley's heart was breaking and her head was spinning. What does this mean? Is this really happening? Her own Glasgow smile betrayed her real emotion. Her face smiled, but she felt despair.

"Say something!", she yelled with desperation.

He turned to look at her finally, but was speechless. She had never known him to not have any words. He just slightly shook his head. He tried to wrangle his emotions. Why did he say it? What did this mean? How could he tell her the truth? Is this regret? He had regretted few things since becoming The Joker and almost all of them came from his actions toward Harley. He felt anger too. Angry at her accusations.

He never anticipated Harley Quinn. She came out of no where and destroyed his life. She burrowed herself in his head and heart. She was his one weakness. He never told her, but he couldn't live without her. He would never be unfaithful to her. How could she think that? But, he wasn't ready to tell her the truth. He was shaking, fists balled up at his sides.

She was out of bed dressing in jeans and tank top.

"Fine. Don't explain yourself. I'm outta here."

He watched her as she grabbed a black duffle from the corner of the room. She emptied the contents on the floor. Several thousand dollars. She grabbed a few stacks of hundreds, shoving them back in the bag. She stormed to her closet and threw random clothes inside.

What could he say? He watched her, feeling a pit in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't stop her. He wanted to grab her and explain, but he wasn't sure how. He wasn't ready. He needed time.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely for long. You probably have whores holed up all over this city. Don't come looking for me, J. I'm done."

Now he was really angry. She did not talk to him like this. He owned her. If he wanted to have other women, he would have other women and it didn't matter what she said. She was his property and he did as he pleased. But she was wrong, he only wanted her.

"Is that what you think, Harley?", he said irritatedly.

She lifted the bag on her shoulder and grabbed her black hoodie. "Well you're not denying it, J. What am I supposed to think?"

He stormed up to her, smeared and smudged greasepaint covered his face, and he towered above her as he pointed a finger in her face, "Watch your tone, little girl.", he growled.

She stared at him for a moment and then spit in his face.

The rage took over and he slapped her harder than he intended. Her face turned abruptly to the side and blood ran from her lip. She didn't look at him again and instead pushed passed him and stormed out of the bedroom.

He yelled out the door, "You'll be back! You'll be on your knees begging me to come back!", and he slammed the door. He growled as he punched his fist through the plaster.

Harley ran through the living area where several henchmen turned their heads from the TV to watch her rush out. As she stepped into the crisp fall air from the abandoned warehouse she called home, she felt the hot tears run down her face. She couldn't get away fast enough. She walked four or five blocks before putting her bag on a bench and pulling on the hoodie she was carrying. She sat down and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. Her mind was running a million miles an hour. She was angry then sad then confused. She weighed her options, but they were few. It was late in the night, probably around 2 AM now. She could go to Ivy's house. It wouldn't be the first time she sought solace with her best friend after things with J got intense. He would always go and get her back after two or three days once things calmed down. But this was different. She didn't know if she wanted him to find her. She needed more time to think things through.

Before meeting Mista J, she had very few personal relationships and after meeting him she had almost none aside from Ivy. She was isolated from the outside world, dependent on him to fulfill her needs. One thought popped into her mind. He would never find her there. But was that bridge burned? She had only told J about her mother who was wasting away in a nursing home with early onset Alzheimer's. Her father left them when she was a baby. But she did have a sister. She never told J about her. She wasn't sure why she kept Hope a secret. Maybe she was protecting her.

But yes, she had an identical twin sister, one she loved very much. Harley and Hope had been closer than most sisters. They were very opposite in many ways. Hope was eight minutes older and you would think she was eight years older by the way she acted with Harley. She was the more mature one. She always excelled in school, had more friends, did better with boys. Harley was more naive, more gullible. She struggled with relationships starting at a young age and relied on Hope to guide her when things got tough. When Harley met J, he filled that role. He told her what to do and how and that's how she preferred things. It felt safe.

For the most part the world assumed The Joker kidnapped the young doctor when he last escaped Arkham, but it was never confirmed. She disappeared the same time he left. She was deemed a missing person. The cops lost hope after the first couple of months. Hope feared the worst, but hoped for the best. Everyday she waited for the phone to ring, to hear news of her beloved sister.

Last Harley knew, Hope still lived in Brooklyn, where they grew up. She stayed in a beautiful brownstone with her fiancé, Mathew. She had excelled in life, becoming a successful family law lawyer. She drove a nice car, went to nice restaurants, carried Gucci bags. While Harley struggled with life, it came easy to Hope. Harley never held it against her, she admired Hope for her accomplishments. She decided her sister would take her in. Just as she made her decision, a city bus stopped at the bench. Taking it as a sign, she put her hood on and tried not to make eye contact with the driver and she found a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker took a cold shower to help cool his temper. Afterward he paced around the bedroom lighting a cigarette. He he felt restless as his thoughts plagued him. He had not told Harley much about his past life. He never intended telling anyone about these private details. After meeting Harley though, he knew eventually they would come out, one day. He hadn't meant to slip up like he did tonight. That was so unlike him. But, Harley was like a drug. He couldn't think straight when he was around her, let alone inside her and he hated her for it. This was her fault.

Grabbing the nearest bottle of scotch he threw the top against the wall making a dent in the plaster. He took a long draw and sat at his desk against the wall and unlocked the bottom drawer with a key that was with several others that he always had on his person. In this drawer were a handful of momentos from his former life that he almost forgot about. Taking out a small wooden box, he also unlocked it. Inside was a photo of a man and a woman on their wedding day. The woman was beautiful; tall, brunette, thin. She was smiling up at him as the man looked down at her. His old self looked drastically different. He had no scars. His hair still curly, but copped much shorter. He was still lean, but not quite gaunt as he would be described now. In the wooden box he also had a men's gold wedding band. Finally, there was an ultrasound of a healthy baby boy that was taken at about twenty weeks. Extinguishing his cigarette, he allowed a rare moment to feel human. Letting the pain of his memories wash over him. He rarely thought of Jeannie these last several years. She wasn't a part of who he was anymore. He mourned her after her death, became depressed, but had since moved on. Harley filled a void in his heart he hadn't realized was there since Jeanie. He thought he may even feel stronger for Harley than he ever did for his dead wife. The only reason she was on his mind at all was because earlier in the day, he and his men were working a job in the old neighborhood he lived in. The same neighborhood where he lost everything. He was wasn't even thinking of Jeanie when he was having sex with Harley, but the thought of her must have been floating around in his subconsciousness.

He knew she was hurt and after taking some time to think the situation over he understood why she thought he was seeing someone else. The thought made him feel sick. He would have to tell her. He would let her calm down for a day and then swoop her up from the plant's house. He had to figure out how much to tell her without revealing too much. He wasn't ready to tell her everything yet. It's not that he didn't trust Harley, but in reality they hadn't been together all that long. He kept his former life private and he wasn't sure she would ever truly know everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley drifted off to sleep for a few minutes here and there. She had to switch buses a couple of times before finally making it to Brooklyn. She was feeling anxious and had butterflies in her stomach. What if her sister didn't want anything to do with her once she found out she was in love with a mass murderer?

She had come too far to back out now. She had visited the brownstone often before her life changed forever. She stepped off the bus at her final stop. She cinched the hood closer around her face to hide her scars. She feared she might scare Hope, but if she would just give her a minute to explain, maybe she could understand. After a crisp walk she found herself at the stoop of her sister's home. There were colorful mums in terra cotta planters on each step. An American flag waved next to the front door. Taking a deep breath, Harley lowered her hood and walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the front door. After a minute she rang the door bell. She suddenly felt antsy and sort of like she had to throw up. She heard the sound of a deadbolt turning. As the door opened, Harley didn't know where to look, but she raised her eyes to meet those of Hope.

They stared at each other with mouths slightly open.

"Harleen.", she spoke in almost a whisper.

"Hopie.", Harley responded as tears flooded her eyes against her will.

Hope grabbed Harley and pulled her in. Her hands darted to Harley's face, examining her, touching her scars. She looked her up and down almost to make sure nothing was broken. She pulled Harley close, hugging her like she would never let her go again.

"What happened? Are you ok? Look at you, Harl! Where have you been?"

She loosened her grip and stared at Harley waiting for an explanation. But Harley couldn't form the words. She didn't know what to say. She just cried.

She brought Harley into the living room and sat her on the plush white couch. She grabbed a box of tissues and gently handed it to her. She pulled a cellphone from her purse nearby. She quickly dialed.

"Hello Stephanie, its Hope. Please cancel all my appointments today. I am ill and won't be able to make it in. I apologize. Thank you.", and she hung up, throwing the phone back into her purse. She returned her attention to Harley whose tears were slowing down.

Hope just wrapped her arms around Harley and rocked her back and forth and she shushed in her ear.

"It's ok sis, you're home now. You're safe here. No one's gonna hurt ya.", she always slipped back into the Brooklyn accent she tried to get rid of when she was with Harley.

"Want some coffee?", she asked, not really knowing what to say. Harley nodded and blew her nose.

As she walked to the kitchen to fill a cup, she felt disconnected from her body. What should she do? Call the cops to let them know she's ok? Is she being chased by someone? How did she get those scars on her face? They look just like... like The Joker's. The coffee almost overflowed as she began to feel uncomfortable with these new revelations.

She made some toast with strawberry jelly and put it in a small white plate and brought the coffee out to Harley who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. She placed the dish and coffee on the coffee table in front of Harley as she took a seat next to her. Harley gobbled up the toast and drank the coffee. Hope made it just the way she liked it; she remembered.

Hope watched her in quiet fascination.

"So, I don't want to push you, Harleen. But, when you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

Harley nodded. She knew she owed her sister an explanation.

"It's sort of a long story. I don't know if you're gonna want to hear it."

"Oh, but I do! I've been worried sick about you. I thought, I thought you were dead!", her voice cracked on the last word.

Harley felt suddenly felt guilty. What did she put her sister through all these months?

"Okay, so this last year I've been with him.", Harley started.

"Him? Him who?"

"The Joker."

"He kidnapped you? I was so afraid of that! Did he hurt you?", she touched Harley's smile gently.

She took a deep breath, "Hope, I'm in love with him. I'm in love with The Joker."

Hope gasped, "What? How? Why? How?"

"I know it's hard to understand. But he loves me too. He doesn't say it, but he does. He takes care of me and protects me. He isn't like what everybody thinks he is. He's brilliant and he's opened my eyes, Hopie! I see everything so much clearer! You would love him too if you got to know him!"

Hope took Harley's hand, "Harl, The Joker has murdered hundreds of innocent people. He's a torturer. He's done evil things, unspeakable things!"

Harley nods, "Let's not get into that right now, that's not the point. That's not why I'm here."

"Okay, so why now? Why are you back here after a year without any word? Is he after you? Does he know you're here?"

Harley shook her head, "He doesn't even know about you. He assumes I'm an only child. He won't find me. I'm back because I needed time away from him. Something happened."

"Did he hurt you, Harl?", she asked gently.

"Well yes, but that's not why I'm here either. I think he's been cheating on me."

Without thinking, Hope said, "Does that surprise you? You can't be seriously surprised by that!"

Harley looked shocked, "Um, okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should go."

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. Please stay! I'll try to keep an open mind. Please continue."

Harley gave her a skeptical look, but seeing that she didn't really want to leave, she continued, "I know what you're thinking, but yes, it really did surprise me. I never would have thought he would cheat on me. You don't know him, how he treats me, how we are when we're together."

"So why all of a sudden do you think he's cheating now?"

"So, last night, we were... being intimate," she said shyly, "and just as he... um, finishes, he yells out, 'Jeannie!'.", she feels the tears again after finally saying it aloud.

"Who is Jeannie?"

"I have no idea. He's never talked about a Jeanie before and I've never met one. Granted, I don't really know all the people he does. He's gone for hours everyday, working and meeting with people, he could be doing anything! I've just always trusted him."

"I'm sorry, I suppose. He certainly isn't who I would hope you would be with, but I can see that you're clearly hurting. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You know that. The guest room is ready. You look like you could use some rest."

Harley realized she was exhausted. She nodded and Hope led her upstairs and carried the duffle that was left on the floor for her.

The guest room was like a hotel. Fresh and expensive linens, a window with a nice view of the city. There was an attached bathroom with a large tub and shower. Hope sat the duffle on the dresser. "Feel free to shower and rest. I'll see you when you wake up, ok? I'm so glad you're here Harleen.", and they hugged.

After Hope left, Harley took a long hot shower. She felt like crying again, but there were no tears left. She looked down at her body. The tapestry of scars left by Mista J decorated her from head to toe. How would she explain this to her sister? Maybe she wouldn't have to if she wore long sleeves and pants. She would explain the Glasgow smile as a sign of loyalty rather than a mark of his possessiveness, to make her unbeautiful to other men. Again she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of him. He ruined her appearance so that no other man would ever want her while he ran around with who knows how many other women. She dried off and pulled on some comfortable clothes and crawled into the most comfortable bed she'd ever laid in and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker tried to keep his mind off of Harley as time ticked by. He would go to Ivy's tonight to get Harley back. He would explain the situation to her. She would understand.

Aw screw it, he was going to find her now. It was mid afternoon and he had his driver take him to Ivy's apartment. He had no greasepaint and was in plainclothes. He wore a jacket with the collar popped so his scars wouldn't show and a hat to hide his hair. He took the stairs to Ivy's floor. He found her apartment and knocked. He was here at least once a month to get Harley back. He hated coming here. After a few minutes, Ivy finally opened the door as he began incessantly pounding.

"Alright already! Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, weed. I'm here to collect what's mine."

"And that would be?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid, Ivy. Tell Harley to get out here."

Ivy knitted her brows in confusion, "Um, I hate to break it to you, J, but Harley isn't here."

"What are you talking about? She said she was coming here last night." Didn't she?

"She did? She didn't call or text me. She never showed up here."

He pushed the door open and stormed in.

"Oh be my guest, J! Come right in.", she said sarcastically.

"Harley! Get out here! Daddy ain't mad attcha anymore. Come on, precious, let me take you home."

Ivy rolled her eyes. She hated when he called himself 'daddy'. "I told you she isn't here!"

"Well where else would she go? There is no where else for her."

"Did you try calling her?"

He looked at her like she was stupid and then realized that, no, he didn't try calling her. He squinted at her and turned around and dialed her number on his burner phone. There was no answer and he shoved it back his pocket.

He sighed, "Is there anywhere else you can think she would have gone?".

Ivy knew Harley had a sister in the city and that she may have gone there. But she wasn't about to let this psychopath know that. "Nope, I can't think of anything. I'll try calling her later. I'll let you know if I hear from her. Bye bye now.", and she pushed him back out of the door.

The Joker stumbled out of the apartment and walked back down the stairs to the idling car. Once they were driving away he became lost in thought. Where could she go? She couldn't just be walking around by herself, it wasn't safe. She was too delicate to fight anyone off. No, she had to have a plan. There had to be somewhere she would have gone. Somewhere she thought he couldn't find her.

"Take me to Nigma's", he ordered the driver.

Eddie Nigma was the go to guy when you needed to find some dirt on someone. J used him often when tracking down random mobsters or needed to find surveillance videos. If anyone could track down Harley, it'd be him.

After explaining to Eddie the situation, he immediately got on the case. "Give me an hour, J, I'll find her for ya." He turned to his many computer screens and began typing away.

"An hour? You getting rusty in your old age, Ed?", he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. For the record, I know you're older than me, buddy boy."

J grunted. He left his number and strolled back to he car. He told the driver to take him for a drive as a smoked a cigarette. He kept his eyes open just in case there was any sign his Harley girl was still out there.

Twenty minutes later his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. I'm quite surprised you didn't think of it. Forgive me if you already tried, but you only mentioned going to Ivy's place."

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?"

"Well her sister's of course!"

The Joker sighed, "You really are getting rusty, Ed. My Harley doesn't have a sister."

"Yeah, J, she does. The girl lives in Brooklyn. You didn't know?"

J didn't like to be taken off guard. He was growing angry again. "Address."

He jotted down the street and house number and hung up. If Harley had a sister, why didn't she ever mention it? She was usually an open book to him. She didn't keep secrets. What else was she keeping?


	5. Chapter 5

Harley woke up a few hours later. Her brain felt foggy and she almost forgot where she was. She looked at her phone, two missed calls. One from Ivy and another from a random number, probably one of Mista J's burners. It was going on 4 PM. She stretched and put her hoodie back on over her t-shirt. She ran a brush through her blonde locks and went back downstairs where she found Hope sitting with her laptop in an armchair.

Harley sat across from her on the couch. Hope smiled back at her.

"Remember when we were kids-", Hope started, "- and you tripped while we were roller blading and you broke your arm."

Harley smiled, "Yeah, you felt the pain in your arm too. Felt it until my pain was gone. The not so fun part about being identical twins.", she smiled. The two girls always shared what they called "twin powers", speaking in their own secret language as little girls, knowing what the other was thinking, and often sharing each other's pain.

"Harl, about six months ago, I started going to a doctor to be tested for fibromyalgia. I often have these flair ups of pain all over my body. They can't find a thing wrong with me. Is there something maybe going on with you?"

Harley knitted her brows. It couldn't be. She seriously could not be feeling what she felt. Those other times were coincidences.

"Harleen?"

Harley sighed and stood up. "Don't freak out. It's not as bad as it looks and I've actually come to enjoy it. Call it a fetish, okay?"

Hope looked at her confused as Harley slowly unzipped her black hoodie. She let it fall on the ground. Hope gasped as she saw Harley's arms and cleavage covered in scars. Harley took off her t-shirt and slid down her pants. As she turned in a slow circle to give the best view she felt like she was telling her dirtiest secret. Words were covering her body: "J"s, "MINE", "Joker", "Daddy's Girl" across her ribs, "PROPERTY OF JOKER" over her entire back.

"Harleen, what did he do?"

Harley shrugged. "Some say he's a bit possessive.", she said innocently.

"So many bruises, Harl." Harley almost was always covered in bruises. But those were generally because The Joker was a rough lover. The purple finger prints left around her hips, wrists and ankles were nothing. Didn't that happen to everyone?

Hope walked over to her and ran her fingers over Harley's skin, feeling the raised scars. She noticed lash marks and semi-healed welts layered upon one another across her bottom under her small underwear. "What are these?", she touched them gently.

Harley turned back to her, "Sometimes he gets a little worked up when he's angry. I deserve it. I shouldn't make him mad. I just, push his buttons sometimes."

"No, no, no, Harl! You know better than to be with someone who beats you! What were you thinking?"

"Hopie, please don't judge me, ok? You don't understand. Listen, I've thought about it and I know I'm going to go back to him eventually."

"But-"

"No, Mista J and I are made for each other. Maybe he's cheating on me. But regardless, I've sold my soul to him, Hope. The man owns me body and mind! If he won't have me, I'd rather die. There's no point in living if I don't have him by my side."

"Harl, you need help. This isn't healthy!"

"Maybe not, but it's the life I want. I hope you can accept that, but I will understand if you won't. If you want me to go, I will." She put her hoodie back on, flipping her hair out of the collar.

"Oh, Harleen, please don't go back. Stay for a few days at least! Please! I just got you back. Don't leave me again!". She hugged Harley and buried her face in her hair.

"Okay, I want to stay for a while. I know I'll go back, but I'm not ready to face him yet. I guess I don't want to know the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

The two girls ordered pizza and started a movie. They sat in their pajamas under a shared blanket.

"I forgot to ask you, where's Mathew?"

Hope shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth, "Mm, oh, he's at a conference for work in New Orleans for the week. He'll be back in a couple days."

"You two are still happy together?" Harley picked up a breadstick.

"Oh yeah! He's the best, Harl. He just booked our honeymoon in Barbados. The wedding is in December. Do you think you can come?"

Harley smiled a little, "You know I'd love to. I just, I can't really be seen in public. I'm sorry."

Hope nodded.

It was about 9 PM and the girls were in between movies, taking a bathroom break. Harley went first. There was a slight rapping at the door. 'That's odd, who would be here this late?', Hope thought. Living in a safe neighborhood, she didn't really think about someone sinister on the other side. Probably just her neighbor asking to borrow something.

She was wearing blue pajama pants with sheep on them and a white tank top, but figured it was enough to be called decent. She turned on the porch light and twisted the deadbolt before opening the front door. There he stood. The man she saw on TV and newspapers. He was taller than she thought. Even without the makeup, he was instantly recognizable.

He leaned against the door frame. "Well hello, beautiful!", he said cheerfully. He eyed her up and down. Okay, so not just sisters, but twin sisters. This day just keeps getting more and more interesting. "Hope Marie Quinzel. Well, well, well, don't you look awful familiar."

She panicked and slammed the door shut, but his boot blocked the door from closing. He pushed it back open as she jumped backwards. "Um, Harleen!", she yelled with fear in her voice.

"Yes, where is my Harleen?", he said in a low voice.

Harley came down the hall and skidded to a halt when she saw him there.

"Mista J."

"Harley, you've been a bad girl.", he said as he strolled in. "Daddy's been worried about you!"

She swallowed her fear and remembered why she was here in the first place. She stood her ground and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not ready to talk to you, J. I'm still angry."

She wasn't exactly surprised that he found her, he had ways to find out everything.

He frowned at her and stepped toward her. "Harley, it's time to go home now. We need to talk."

"I ain't goin' anywhere with you! I'll come home when I'm good and ready... if ever!" Her voice sounded more childish the moment she started speaking to him.

He sucked on his scars. He turned to Hope who was watching this whole thing play out with shocked eyes.

"Harley, why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"I... I don't know. It never came up."

"Hmm, so you're telling me that you never thought I might be interested to know that my girl had an identical twin? Most people would find that fascinating."

She stood silent looking from Hope to J. She huffed and ran upstairs and the door to the guest room slammed shut.

After a quiet moment, The Joker looked at Hope, "Ya got any coffee?"

She looked at him with a scrunched face, thrown by the question. "Oh, um, sure."

They walked into the kitchen and he took a seat at the breakfast bar letting out a tired sigh. He rapped his knuckles in on the bar rhythmically as his eyes floated around the room. The coffee began to brew and Hope stared at the clown nervously.

"Wow. Nice place." He lazily blew a breath of air out.

"Thanks, I guess." She brought him a mug. "Black or-"

He grabbed the mug and downed half the drink in one gulp. "Black's good."

She continued to stare, studying his face. He gave her a big cheesy smile that lasted about two seconds before relaxing his face again.

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to fumble for a lighter.

"Um! If you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't."

The cigarette dangled from his mouth and he looked up at her. He slowly put the stick back in the box and tucked it back into his breast pocket.

The silence was killing her. This was so awkward. She just wanted him out of her house. She watched him grab an apple from the fruit bowl and he lifted it to her almost as a cheers before he took a bite. He stood up and started investigating the room as he snacked loudly. He wandered into the living room and she followed. He spotted the pizza box and discarded the apple over his shoulder and it bounced off the wall. He grabbed a slice of cold pizza and ate that as he continued to investigate. He found some photo albums on the bookshelf. He shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants. She cringed as he pulled out a black Kate Spade album with his pizza hand. He sat on the couch and made a gleeful little noise when he found pictures from the girls' childhood.

"You two really liked, uh, matching outfits, huh?"

"My mom did that to us. We hated matching."

"How do I know which one is which?", he held the album towards her.

"Well, you probably can't. It's really subtle things like our hair styles or expressions."

She came and sat on the coffee table near him and watched as he continued to flip through the years. He chuckled at the awkward teenagers with their pimples and badly applied eyeliner. He closed the book and leaned back with his hands behind his head. His eyes rested on hers and she chose to move to the armchair across the room.

"You, ah, live alone?"

"No, I live with my fiancé, Mathew. He's out of town for work."

"Maaaaathew."

She scrunched her eyebrows. He had a bizarre way of speaking. He tongued his scars.

"Maybe I'll go check on Harleen.", she said nervously. Desperate to get away from him.

He raised a hand, "Naw, I know my Harley girl and she just needs a little time to think. Don't worry, we'll be outta your hair soon."

"Harleen wasn't bothering me. I was happy she came here. I thought she was dead. Come to find out she's been shacking up with America's most notorious killer doing God knows what."

He stared silently before letting out a quick guffaw that startled her.

"Harley has been living a perfectly comfortable life with me. I give her whatever she wants. She lacks nothing. We've had our ups and downs and we'll get through this little incident just the same."

She glared at him. How dare this man! He beats and tortures her sister. Keeps her from the family that cares for her. The on top of it all he cheats on her and expects her to come crawling back like some sick puppy.

He smirked at her, "You seem a little grumpy. You should really try to smile more."

"You're a pig."

"What now?"

"You heard me. You've ruined my beautiful sister. You're an animal."

He chuckled. "I like you.", he pointed at her. "I like a little fight in a woman. Not too much, juuust enough. Harley is usually so docile. She would do anything to please me. But sometimes, every once in a blue moon, I push a little too far and she unleashes on me. Can't say I hate it.

"But sometimes I'm in no mood. I'll kick her out for a few days, she'll run to the weed. But it doesn't take long before she's running back to daddy." He looked so smug, it sickened her.

"Why do you do that?", she asked. "Why do you call yourself 'daddy'?"

"That's Harley's thing. She's got daddy issues. I help fill that void for her. I protect her, provide for her, show her all the affection she deserves but never received. She's been calling me that since the beginning. It's what she needs so I give it to her. I'm surprised you don't have similar feelings. Don't you look at your Maaaathew the same way? Don't you need a daddy too?", his voice became deep and eerie in the last sentence.

She scrunched her face in disgust, "That's kinda messed up. No, I look at him as my fiancé and my equal. Just because our father wasn't around doesn't mean I'm looking to fill that void with my husband."

"Ah, well, to each their own, I guess."

"I saw what you've done to her. I'm not just talking about how you play deranged 'tattoo artist'. I've seen welts and it looks like you've beaten her with a belt."

"Very astute.", he said dryly as he pointed a finger at her. He sighed, "I'm not going to defend my method of discipline to you. How I chose to handle her disobedience is my business.", his words became soaked in venom.

"You shouldn't be disciplining a grown woman. If you have an issue, you should discuss it like grown ups.", she huffed.

"She doesn't mind, dear concerned sister. She's usually quivering at the sight of my belt."

Hope was speechless and felt ill suddenly.

He glared at her. I could stab her right now in the neck. He had about seven knives on his body currently. He could act out his long time fantasy of slowly watching Harley bleed out without the consequence of losing her. It would be just like the real thing...

Do you believe in God, Hope?"

"Um, well I'm not religious per se, but I suppose I do, yes. Harleen and I were raised Catholic so I suppose there is still an influence." She pondered where this was going.

"You see, Harley believes in God. I am Harley's master. She lives her life according to my philosophy. She lives to serve me, worship me. And like any god, it's my role to reward and punish according to her deeds." He licked his lips and his eyes trailed towards the ceiling in thought before continuing. "She is my most devoted follower. She can be so good. But sometimes, she's not. When she's not, it's up to me to change that. To show her how to be her better. I alone decide if she experiences heaven or hell."

"Do you, do you love her?", Hope's voice trembled.

He pondered at the ceiling again, "Harley gets the joke. I appreciate that about her.", he nodded as if that answered the question.

"But do you-"


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy?", Harley's voice called down interrupting.

He gave a smarmy smile to Hope before bounding up the stairs to Harley. He entered the guest room and she was sitting cross legged on the bed hugging a pillow with just the bedside lamp on. He closed the door and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I'm ready to talk now.", she said shyly.

"Okay. Let's talk. You want to know why I said that name."

She nodded.

"First off, Harley, while I did not appreciate your accusations about my, uh, faithfulness back home, I've come to be able to understand why you felt that way. You need to know that since we've been together, there have been no others. It's just you Harley girl. It will always just be you."

She found herself smiling at his declaration, but then shook her head, "So, you're still not telling me who this other fantasy woman is. Must be someone special if you're thinking of her when you're with me." She pouted.

He growled at her baring his yellow teeth, pointing a finger in her face. "You will stop acting like a know-it-all and listen. I don't want to hear another peep till I'm done. I'm about to tell you something no one else knows. If I find out you've blabbed my little secrets to anyone, I will not hesitate to end you. Clear?"

She nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now, before your old man became the handsome devil you see before you, I was someone else. You've must have known that. I'm not going to venture into all the nitty gritty tonight. One day, if you're a good girl, you'll hear more. Anyway, back when I was a younger man I fell in love with a woman, you guessed it, named Jeannie. I married her. She got pregnant. She got murdered. That was about fifteen years ago. I happened to think of her yesterday because I drove by our old place. I don't normally dwell on my old life. Don't think that I fantasize about her or long to have her back. What's in the past is in the past and that was a long time ago. I can't explain why I said her name, aside from it being on my mind. I was not thinking of her when I was with you, that I can promise."

Tears were welling up in Harley's eyes. "Oh Mista J!" She flung her arms around him almost knocking him off the bed. "Please forgive me, Puddin'! I should have known that you would never cheat on me!" She got on her knees in front of him, resting her head on his lap, arms around his waist.

He chuckled and patted her head. "That's my girl."

She got quiet and looked up at him. She caressed his cheek. "Puddin', I'm so sorry about your loss. That musta been really hard for you. Losing two people at once, the most important people in the world. I can't imagine it."

"Shhh, we won't speak of this again now." He lifted her up to sit on his lap.

She nodded and kissed him. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her back harder. She rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Do you think we can stay just this one night? It's so late and I'm already in my jammies. I wanna spend one more day with Hope."

He figured he owed her that much and nodded. He stood up and started removing his clothes as Harley went downstairs to find her sister. She was picking up a half eaten apple from the ground and grabbing the pizza boxes.

"Hope, I'm sorry I left you with him. I hope he wasn't awful."

Hope stared at her before shaking her head. "I don't understand what you see in that man, Harls."

Harley giggled, "He's perfect! You just gotta get to know him."

"Mmmhmm."

"Anyway, do you mind if we stay the night? I wanna spend the day with you tomorrow before we going home. I don't know when I'll get to see you again."

As much as Hope did not want to have The Joker under her roof, she did want to see Harleen a little longer. She agreed and Harley squeaked and gave her a hug goodnight.

Harley made it back to the guest room to find the lamp turned off and her Mista J was snug under the covers. She slid in next to him and wrapped an arm and a leg across his body. With one hand he traced the scars on her back and he kissed her forehead. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Hope made her way up to her own bedroom and snuggled under the covers. Today did not go exactly as she planned. Just this morning she was about to head off to work and was enjoying the fact that it was Friday when her missing sister just shows up out of the blue. And on top of it all she is in love with a psychotic killer who is the most wanted man in Gotham. And! And he was sleeping in the room right across the hall.

She groaned and rolled over.

What on earth did Harleen see in that man? He was cruel and smug and dirty. He reeked of cheap cigarettes, liquor, and maybe gasoline and that greasy hair, those yellow teeth, ugh! Maybe he was attractive a long time ago, before those scars. Was she really going to leave again to live with him? After everything he'd done to her?

I should call the cops. Why haven't I called the cops? She reached for her cell phone and then stopped herself. What if he escaped custody? He'd come for her or maybe even hurt Harleen. No, she should just mind her own business. She didn't want to lose her sister again. She'd wait, but she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

After a long restless night, Hope finally found sleep. She woke up with the sunlight streaming into her room. After showering and getting dressed she opened the bedroom door to see the guest room was empty. The bed had been made. Did they leave already? She tiptoed down the steps that led to the kitchen when she heard a shriek of Harley's laughter. Hope jumped. She peered around the wall to see The Joker sitting on one of the kitchen chairs with Harley straddling his lap. Her bare feet just barely touched the floor as she lightly swung them back and forth. She was holding a cup of tea and giggling at whatever he was saying to her. He was gently rubbing her thighs and smiling back at her and talking in a low rumble. Hope couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but it had Harley acting like a little girl. Then he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned in to kiss him, a hand on each side of his neck. Hope thought how strange it was that they almost looked like a normal couple. A bit deranged maybe, but happy. The Joker's eyes peered toward the stairs where he saw Hope spying and he broke away from the kiss.

"I'm going out for a smoke", he told Harley while keeping his eyes on Hope. As he stood up, she slid off his lap and caught herself on the table before almost tumbling to the floor. The Joker went out the front door to sit on the stoop. Harley turned and saw Hope come down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt. I didn't realize you two were... down here.", Holly said sheepishly.

"Oh don't be sorry. We were just chatting. Turns out the whole thing about him cheating was a big misunderstanding." Harley went to rinse her mug out in the sink.

Hope didn't believe her, but she couldn't think of anything to say about it. Harleen was always so naive. That's probably what he liked so much about her. He could probably get away with anything. That thought made her nervous.

"So, J wants me to come home with him this morning. His driver is already on the way. He has work to do today and doesn't want to worry about me coming back alone later.", Harley said a little sadly.

"Oh." Hope was hoping Harley would stay with her, but she was also glad that The Joker would be out of her house.

"But, the good news is, he's gonna let us keep in touch! Sure I won't be able to visit much, but he says I can call and text you!"

"Harleen, do you do everything that man tells you? You don't have a free will of your own?", she spoke in a quiet voice in case he had amazing hearing.

"Well, no, not everything. It's just that, Mista J knows best. I trust him."

Hope looked at her disappointedly.

"Harl! The car's here!", he yelled from the front door.

Harley turned back to her sister, "Maybe you can come visit us next time!", she said excitedly. The girls exchanged numbers and hugged and kissed. Hope walked her to the door. Harley slipped her shoes and jacket on. The Joker dropped the butt of his cigarette on the porch and grabbed Harley's duffle that was near the door. He gave Hope one of his big cheesy smiles and then led Harley to the car with his hand on the small of her back.

Hope sighed and went back upstairs to make her bed and change their sheets. There was a note written on a crumpled up piece of paper and left on the dresser. It had her name on it. She turned the paper over and in messy letters it read: "Tread lightly - J" with a smiley face and Hope shivered.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening The Joker put on his purple jacket and left Harley in the care of his men as he went out for a walk.

Harley decided to get ready for bed early and went to their bedroom. As she got into some warm pajamas, she noticed the wooden box on J's desk. She debated for a minute before deciding to take a peek.

She sat in the desk chair and slowly opened the lid. At first she was confused as to why he had these things and then it clicked. She pulled out the wedding photo and stared at the happy couple. "Oh Mista J.", she whispered. He was such a handsome man back then. He looked so different, but the eyes were the same. His hair a wild mess of short curls versus the long waves it was now. He looked happy. The woman in the picture was pretty. A little plain looking, but still pretty. She was the opposite of Harley in every way. Harley closed her eyes and gave a silent thank you to the woman. Because of her unfortunate death, Harley was able to be with him. She found his wedding band and slipped the simple gold ring on her finger. Would he ever want to get married again? She figured not, but her heart fluttered at the thought. And finally there was the ultrasound. A grainy picture of a sweet baby. Harley never thought she would be a mother. Heck she probably couldn't even have children. J and her had unprotected sex all the time, but nothing ever came from it so she stopped worrying. She figured it was all for the best anyway, their life wouldn't be suited for children. She put the items back in the box and closed the lid.

The Joker walked through the abandoned neighborhood before deciding to watch the sunset from the rooftop of an old warehouse. He sat and smoked and relished the gentle fall breeze that blew through the air. This part of Gotham was free of the filth that spread across the city.

His thoughts traveled back to Harley as they almost always did. She infected his brain, consuming mind.

He felt the familiar presence behind him. The whoosh cutting through the thin air. He didn't even have to turn around to see him before he began.

"Batsy, have ya ever been in love?", he puffed one last time before letting the cigarette plummet to the ground below.

Silence.

"Oh that's right, of course you have.", he smiled remembering poor dead Rachel Dawes.

"Did you love her so much you hated her? Did she make your blood burn? Your teeth hurt? Your crotch ache?"

"You know nothing of love." Batman's voice graveled. "You're incapable of feeling anything."

The Joker chuckled, "Oh B, you should know better than anyone that's not true. After everything we've been through."

The Joker spun around finally facing the vigilante. He strolled closer and was reaching in his pocket for a switchblade.

"You harbor Quinn and brainwash her. She's not like you. She doesn't love you, she fears you. She longs for escape, but is afraid you will find her, hurt her."

"I hurt her anyway.", he giggled.

As The Joker and The Batman began their ritual "dance" of fists and knives, J felt complete. His Harley girl was home patiently waiting to lick his wounds, literally, and he finally felt unburdened of one of the biggest secrets he'd kept from her. He was fulfilling his destiny as he continued the never ending fight with The Batman. Everything was as it should be and he felt free.


End file.
